


Try Again

by YumeNouveau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broom Cupboard, Drinking Games, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Tumblr Prompt, angry kiss, closet, kiss, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/pseuds/YumeNouveau
Summary: From a tumblr ask: I'm curious to see how you would combine an angry kiss with valentine's day?





	Try Again

“What the actual fuck Remus?”

Well at least Sirius had the decency to shove him into a closet before yelling at him, Remus thought, though he was quite certain their conversation was nowhere near private. He could picture the ears of at least a dozen party-goers pressed close and clambering for a spot against the door. Hell, James was probably out there selling tickets.

“What is your problem?” Remus asked, straightening his shirt where Sirius had grabbed him, smoothing the lines to a semblance of order his mind could not mirror. The man was acting an erratic mess and, in his decidedly buzzed state, Remus lacked his usual brain power to ponder out why.

“My problem? You must have realized that Gideon had his goddamn tongue down your throat, or was I imagining that?” Sirius huffed, running a hand through his long hair, scratching at his scalp as if a good itch could cure his woes. 

“I’m not oblivious to that fact,” Remus said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, leaning heavily against the wooden closet door. “I’m wondering why it’s got you in such a right state.”

“Because his tongue…”

“Yes yes, stop repeating yourself. Why the hell should you care?” Remus asked, frustration ripe in his tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I didn’t like it!”

“Well then don’t play spin the bottle with us next time,” Remus sighed. He’d had enough, Sirius was acting like a mother hen for some inexplicable reason and all he wanted was to get back to the party and at least try to enjoy himself. Instead a grip, soft and somehow pleading on Remus’ forearm, barred him from turning the knob. Remus turned.

“What?”

In the same instance his back hit the door Remus felt lips, hard and insistent on his own, and when he saw stars he wasn’t sure if a concussion or the kiss itself was to blame. Sirius’ kiss was hungry, claiming, possessive, greedy, long fingers tangled in his hair, body pressed close as if daring even the air itself to come between them.

Yet how dare he? Remus let out an annoyed growl, low in his throat, before bringing his palms to Sirius’ chest and pushing hard. Sirius pinwheeled backward, steadying himself before a pile of old brooms caught his fall.

“What the actual fuck Black?” Remus parroted back.

Not that he minded the act itself. Hell, Remus could no longer count the days he’d been unrequitedly pining over his oblivious best friend, but this was not how he wanted it. Full of jealousy, a kiss out of anger, only done to lay claim like Sirius thought him some dog to be owned.

Sirius’ eyes were wide, as surprised as Remus at his own actions it seemed, one hand touching reverently to his bottom lip with a long elegant fingertip. 

“Well?” Remus prodded, his gaze hard, mind racing to what on earth had just happened. His lips tingle, a memory of an intimate touch, and though he wished to do it all over again, Remus wanted, needed answers. Now.

“I,” Sirius stammered over the single syllable, “I didn’t...I shouldn’t...Moony I never wanted it to be like this,” he finally confessed, sinking to the closet floor, head in his hands.

Still frowning, Remus sank to his knees beside his friend. “Keep talking,” he urged.

“I did it all wrong. I mean, I always thought when we kissed, it would be something grand, something romantic and stupid, like on Valentine’s Day or on top of the Astronomy Tower or, I don’t know, after I’d won us the House Cup.”

Remus’ brow softened and he let out a sigh. The boy’s idea of romance was a bit twisted, but that was not what gave him pause. “‘When we kissed?’”

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve thought about it. A lot actually. Hell, but now I’ve gone and fucked it all up, haven’t I?” Only then did Sirius look up, though only to his own clenched hands, and Remus could see how broken he looked, the patches of red high on his cheeks, the way his throat worked around the words, his eyes dark and full of self loathing.

“You know,” Remus started, putting a hand on Sirius’ knee, watching as silvery eyes met his own, “You could just try again.”


End file.
